


Hurt & comfort

by Ashting



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga), 新石紀
Genre: M/M, SX, 美國組
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:00:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25479580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashting/pseuds/Ashting
Summary: 如果參與過伊拉克戰爭的史坦利在當時有PTSD。
Relationships: Stanley Snyder/Dr. Xeno
Kudos: 7





	Hurt & comfort

PTSD發作的時候，Stanley會不斷想到在前線的記憶，彷彿耳邊還能聽見槍聲、砲火轟炸和士兵的呼喊，伴隨著平民的尖叫、炸彈爆炸的巨響和震耳欲聾的警示音，他拿著菸管，試圖用火柴點燃菸草，然而只不住顫抖的手卻使他一直失敗，手指捏著的木桿被折斷好幾根，被Stanley隨意地拋在地上。  
那些記憶明明已經不可能再發生了，但卻像是海浪一般將他整個人淹沒，他宛如泡在深不見底的海水裡掙扎著，卻始終無法浮到水面上呼吸，窒息感讓Stanley的呼吸開始紊亂，夾著菸捲的手指也越來越用力，他又一次試圖劃亮火柴，卻依舊以失敗告終。  
「我來吧。」突然出現在身旁的Xeno對他伸出手，然而他卻猶豫了，Stanley盯著眼前的男人許久，那個人像是有無限的時間跟他耗，絲毫沒有收回手的意思，他握緊手掌，卻還是壓不下來自身體深處的顫抖，最後，他只能含著菸捲，妥協交出火柴。  
對方沒多說什麼便接下那些細小的木棒，捏著其中一根紅頭的火柴，在粗糙的紙盒外輕輕一劃，點亮的木桿遞到Stanley的面前。那又迎來一陣無語的等待，這次他們的目光交錯，然而Stanley看不出對方的思緒，可是飆高的心跳和急促的呼吸讓他沒有辦法再多做思考，他低下頭湊近對方的手掌，讓菸草在火焰中燃燒，餘煙裊裊從兩人之間上升，他深呼吸一口氣，把菸裡的氣味全都帶進身體裡。  
他叼著煙仰起頭，尼古丁的味道讓他的情緒稍微鬆懈了一些，Stanley發出一聲嘆息，任由口中的煙緩緩從嘴唇竄出，把視線蒙上一層灰白色的濾鏡。  
身體不再發抖，腦海裡的走馬燈也漸漸退去，Stanley忍不住又吸了一口氣，讓焦油的味道佔領口鼻，他夾起菸管吐出煙霧，再次低下頭後，身旁的Xeno還沒有離開，而是直勾勾地望著他。  
「謝了。」他晃了晃手裡的菸之後，朝對方說道，「雖然你又會說這是毒氣。」  
「不會。」Xeno只留下二個字，便留下Stanley離開了，看著對方的身影，他再次含上菸捲，菸草的焦味佔領了鼻腔，在吐息時溜出身體。  
平靜的情緒不再翻攪，但一個怪異的念頭閃過，他突然開始有些不確定，安撫他的是手裡的菸，還是，為他製作菸的那個人。


End file.
